


An Alphas Claim

by superpotterlock (fvalconbridge)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Canon Typical Violence, College Student Stiles, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Future Fic, Jealous Derek, Knotting, Not Beta Read, Public Sex, The sheriff would disapprove of stiles disicions, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/superpotterlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, Stiles was some kind of magnet for hot, older guys. Which would all be fine and dandy (and really flattering) if they didn't howl at the moon on a regular basis. Not that it really bothered him, because Derek's werewolf stamina - yeah, that was freaking amazing. But now, the only guys who wanted to fuck him were psychopaths! Not that he was calling Derek a psychopath... Except he kind of was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alphas Claim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassandra_Summers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Summers/gifts).



Stiles knew it was a bad idea, a stupid, ill thought through idea. He wasn't even sure what had possessed him to say: "Hey, Derek! Let's go clubbing!" Of course, he should have realised that he couldn't have one night out as a teenager, to do normal teenage things, like getting drunk. Seriously!  

 

He should have seen it coming…

 

So here he was, being chatted up by a freaking alpha, in the middle of a gay bar! He wished someone would explain why there were suddenly werewolves freaking everywhere. His college was full of them. And it had never really been an issue; in fact, Stiles liked that he could recognize the people who could potentially rip his head off if he looked at them the wrong way. It was a good defence mechanism on how not to be murdered while scraping his way through college.

 

But here's the thing, this douche-ass alpha was not taking no for an answer.

 

Apparently, Stiles was some kind of magnet for hot, older guys. Which would all be fine and dandy (and really flattering) if they didn't howl at the moon on a regular basis. Not that it really bothered him, because Derek's werewolf stamina - yeah, that was freaking amazing. But now, the only guys who wanted to fuck him were psychopaths! Not that he was calling Derek a psychopath... Except he kind of was...

 

So now both alphas we’re growling at each other, entirely ignoring that they we’re in a very public place, surrounded by very drunk humans, who might possibly freak out and cause problems if one of them wolfed out.

 

  
Okay, he really shouldn’t have been thinking about that, he was sure he was just jinxing himself. Yep, those we’re Derek’s claws – oh wait, brilliant! The other guy was leering at Derek like he wanted to rip his head off.

 

“Now guys, you don’t have to fight over me! There’s enough of me for everyone,” he joked, because clearly that would never happen, and really, he was just trying to draw attention to himself rather than try spilt up a fight.

 

Where the hell was Scott when he needed him?

 

Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say in front of your super hot werewolf boyfriend because Derek grabbed the guy by his hair. The other alpha went wide eyed at the strength of Derek’s grip and Stiles watched as the guy was pulled higher, his feet barely scraping the floor as he tried to lash out. He had obviously miscalculated how strong the older werewolf was.

 

Stiles saw it coming a mere second before it happened, he still tried to stop him, but it was no use. “No, Derek, stop it, don’t-“ His arms flailed uselessly. Yep, that was Derek smacking the guys head off the bar with a terrifying bang, and the unknown wolf dropping to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

 

Yeah…

 

Stiles stood shock still for a second, unable to believe his boyfriend had just done that.

 

And then people started screaming. Seriously, what was his life anymore?

 

“Derek!” he scolded, looking at him disapprovingly. “What the hell are you doing?” Stiles gestured at the drunken girls freaking out and noticed two security guards making their way over, trying to get through the thick crowd. He and Derek were lucky it was a Saturday so it was completely packed in here tonight.

 

“He touched your cheek, he was sniffing you!” he growled, and looked at Stiles like it should explain the unconscious person at their feet. It kind of did explain things, werewolf instincts were different from humans and that alpha must have known Stiles was not available, Stiles was not ignorant to the fact he was scent-marked, or whatever it was. But that didn’t mean that Derek had to cause a scene. Though Stiles dreaded to think what Derek would have done if they  weren’t  in public.

 

“You didn’t need to do that! There’s no need to be jealous, I really wasn’t interested!” And he wasn’t, he was the opposite of interested, he couldn’t be any more uninterested if he tried! Surely Derek knew that, and if he didn’t, then he was a dick! A giant, jealous, dick.

 

Douchewolf  was coming around to consciousness, and slowly rising to his feet, looking like he wanted to kill Derek in many unpleasant wolfy  ways. Derek was unfazed and didn’t even bother looking at him. He was too busy staring at Stiles, a seriously pissed expression on his grumpy face. It wasn’t his fault he got hit on! Why was he looking at him like that?!

 

Stiles looked away and decided to try and fix the situation before there was a full on blood bath in here. Getting arrested was definitely not on his agenda tonight, and his Dad had connections with the cops here, so he would inevitably find out. He had gotten out of some pretty sticky situations with his dad, but the sheriff still wasn’t Derek’s biggest fan, and his boyfriend getting arrested for murder (again) was not going to help either of them in their ongoing disagreement about their relationship.

 

“Look man, we’re sorry-“ Stiles started, before Derek punched the guy in the face and floored him. Again.

 

“What the fuck?” Oh great, now Scott decided to show up! “Why did you let him do that!” Scott asked, looking annoyed and confused at him, at the same time, it made him look constipated. Stiles spluttered at the nerve of his best friend’s accusation.

 

In what equation should he get the blame for this?!

 

“Well, Scott,” he explained, as if he was talking to a small child. “Short of me rolling up a newspaper, smacking him on the nose and saying  down boy,  there’s not much I can do about this!”

 

Somehow it all got impossibly worse.

 

Turns out  Douchewolf  really couldn’t take a hint, and didn’t value his life, because he mumbled something unintelligible (to him at least) as he stood up again. Stiles really thought it couldn’t have been  PG rated because suddenly Scott and Isaac (when did he even get here?) were holding Derek back and stopping him from clawing the guys face off.

 

Embarrassing…

 

Needless to say, the two betas we’re thrown out of the club and onto their  asses  in the street. And Stiles was half dragged, half carried out… by Derek, who had growled at the bouncers so loudly that Stiles was sure one of them had pissed themselves.

 

“Put me down!” he yelled, squirming and kicking and generally trying to cause problems for his boyfriend so he would let him go. Why were they walking away from their friends?! Where were they going?

 

“No,” was the only response that he got. Stiles had been half pressed against Derek’s side and underneath his arm, in a kind-of, but not really, headlock. And then suddenly he was staring at the night sky. He let out a manly squeal.

 

“What the hell, dude!” he yelled, balanced on Derek’s shoulder, pretty damn uncomfortably, but trapped in his powerful grip. The man ignored him and continued to march to the car.

 

“Seriously, dude, put me down! Or you’re sleeping on the couch tonight!” he screamed, saying the first thing that popped into his head. He knew he was being petty but seriously, did Derek have no freaking control?!

 

Stiles found himself dropped to the floor, and spun around so he was facing Derek. He would have stumbled over if it wasn’t for the strong hands gripping his shoulders. He was pushed harshly against the  Camero  door, and then Derek was slowly stepping into his personal space.

 

“Call me dude again, I dare you,” his eyes flashed red and he in spoke in a deep half growl. Stiles felt his dick twitch in interest. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why was he springing a boner right now? Derek was being a jealous, controlling  sourwolf !

 

… why was that so hot?

 

The way Derek was staring at him was making him weak at the knees, his heart beating rapid in his chest. Fuck. Derek didn’t react to the increase in his heart rate, but he continued to stare at him intensely and dragged the claw of his thumb sensually slow across Stiles shoulder and up his neck. He held it against Stiles’ pulse point purposefully; not only needing to smell his arousal, that he described as thick and heavy and intoxicating, or to hear it, the fluttering of his heart, but to feel it too. Stiles knew that if Derek concentrated, he could feel the adrenaline rushing through Stiles’ veins.

 

Stiles knew what he was doing, but it still didn’t stop his body from reacting to it. Yeah, the thing was, Stiles had realized pretty early in their relationship that he was pretty into the werewolf thing, a lot more than he cared to admit. Because really, he was weird enough without admitting that he liked it when his boyfriend sniffed him and tried to claim him as if they were mates. Which they were not. That wasn’t a thing, or at least he hoped not, because he hadn’t signed up for the whole mating for life thing; though he was pretty sure him and Derek were solid and would have some kind of fairytale ending. But that wasn’t what he needed to be thinking about right now, firstly because they hadn’t had the whole white picket fence conversation yet, but mostly because Derek was still looking at him like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to punch Stiles, or fuck him. He seriously hoped it was the latter.

 

“You can’t keep doing this, you should know by now I’m joking! You know my mouth runs away with me!” He shouldn’t have said they could share, what was he even thinking? As usual Stiles had no control over his mouth, it was like he was injected with stupidity every time he saw Derek’s handsome face. “But you shouldn’t have hit him! You can’t go punching every guy that looks at me funny! What if my dad finds out? That would be counterproductive-”

 

“You push me, you want this reaction.” Derek inhaled deeply , and rubbed his face across Stiles’ neck as he buried his face there, the rough stubble dragging across his skin.  Stiles argument died in his throat, his mouth went dry. . . He couldn’t deny that, Derek knew he liked that he was a jealous person, it was attractive to see the alpha protective because someone else was interested in him. But honestly, he didn’t want Derek beating people up because of it. And okay, yeah, he did kind of push it sometimes; he loved the way Derek’s voice dropped into a deep, scratchy growl when he was possessive like this, and he got kind of clingy. And being physically worshipped by Derek Hale – he would have to be crazy not to want that. But he hadn’t meant to do that today; today was an accident, honestly!

 

“I don’t-“ he protested, his effort sounding weak, even to his own ears. And Derek silenced him by pressing his lips surprisingly gently to his own. Stiles inhaled sharply through his nose, not expecting the gentle caress. He had always liked surprises. He found his hands gripping at Derek biceps.

 

“You’re a liar,” Derek muttered. He didn’t pull away from the touch, but bit softly into the plump flesh of Stiles’ bottom lip for just a second. Stiles felt his cock start to swell and he held back a moan. How was he having this effect on him already? It was ridiculous.

 

Maybe he had secret werewolf seduction powers?

 

Stiles stared at him darkly and then tried to move, to pretend he wasn’t enjoying it, he was still kind of annoyed with him... but Derek saw straight through his act and knew that Stiles wanted this just as much as he did.

 

They both knew where this was going.

 

“You love this, you want me to claim you, to remind you who you belong with,” Derek spoke hotly, his voice doing things to Stiles that shouldn’t be possible. And then he  licked  him, a long, hard drag of his wide tongue up Stiles neck. It gave him  goosebumps  and he shivered, his eyes falling closed. He  bared  his neck exactly, his head falling back onto the roof of the car, exposing it exactly how Derek liked in his more  possessive  moments.

 

As he felt Derek push against him, his hardness pressed against Stiles’ hip, and his hot breath danced across his face. Desperate hands gripped his body, holding him in place, and Stiles found himself nodding. He was only human, how was he supposed to resist? He wanted to deny it, but really, what was the point? He had just wanted a normal night, but this was a hell of a lot better.

 

“No-one else will ever touch you this way as long as I’m around... I was your first,” he reminded him and Stiles continued nodding, and gripped at him tightly, mind reeling at the memory of the first time Derek had finally sank to his knees and gave in to temptation. “You we’re so eager for me to fuck you... still are . ” The alpha kissed him again, and Stiles could feel the barest amount of Derek’s fangs pressing against his mouth, and he let out a quiet moan at the soft drag of them against his sensitive lips.

 

Derek held him firmly, but in reality he was being gentle, his hands were trembling with the effort of remaining in control, and not to hurt him.

 

“You feel so good against me, smell so fucking good, Stiles.” Derek moaned and squeezed him gently, he  rolled his hips, to press his arousal against Stiles as he continued to devour his mouth.

 

Stiles forgot that he was stood in a parking lot at 2am, it didn’t really matter anymore. Nothing mattered but the feel of Derek crowding into his personal space; pressing them so closely together that they were undistinguishable from one another, his solid chest pressed against him.

 

“I like you like this,” Stiles admitted, gasping as they broke apart. “It’s the only time you talk,” he grinned fondly and then closed the space between them again.

 

“It’s the only time you shut up,” Derek growled, before kissing him fiercely, stealing the breath out of his lungs.

 

When Derek kissed him in these  possessive  moments, it was as if something took over Stiles’ rational thinking. He was consumed with a desire to touch Derek everywhere, and to be reminded that the older man only had eyes for him. Being away from him for so long was taking its toll on Stiles confidence. He had grown used to Derek breaking into his bedroom back in Beacon Hills, as creepy as that was.

 

They were interrupted by Stiles’ phone ringing loudly in his pocket, Scott’s personalised ringtone, and they both groaned, leaning heavily into each other. Stiles prayed to every deity he could think of that nothing terrible was happening, he really, really wanted to get laid. Derek reached into Stiles’ back pocket, taking his time to grope Stiles’ ass shamelessly, and pulled his cell out.

 

“You better be dying,” Derek snarled. Stiles couldn’t hear what Scott was saying in response. “No, he’s busy.” It mustn’t have been important because Derek was hanging up and then handing his cell back to him. He took it without question.

 

“Get in the car,” he ordered, stepping away from Stiles, leaving him feeling weightless as he stayed slumped against the car, already missing the feel of Derek pressed against him. Stiles fumbled once his mind started working again, eager to please his boyfriend, excited for what he had planned. Last time Derek had acted this way, he had fucked Stiles over his kitchen counter; he had made a remark about ‘the hot pizza guy’ who delivered to his apartment regularly, and so Derek had found the need to remind him who he belonged to. Stiles hadn’t been able to sit properly for a week, though the size of the hand print on his ass had been pretty impressive. He still couldn’t sit at the counter without blushing.

 

“No!” Derek barked, and Stiles froze, his hand still on the passenger’s door. “In the back.” Derek opened the door for him, and stared at him expectantly. Stiles climbed in the back and watched the door slam behind him. He  centred himself in the back seat and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, waiting for Derek  to climb into the driver’s side . He appeared a few seconds later,  the auto-locks clicking  around him.  Derek pulled his seat belt across himself, and then turned in his seat to face Stiles.

 

“What do you-“  Stiles started.

 

“Shut up, you’re going to g et yourself nice and wet for me,” he ordered. “ Strip, and spread your legs.” Stiles gulped but then feigned nonchalance.

 

“I’m not a girl,” he scoffed. “I can’t just-“ Derek threw a bottle of lube at his head and Stiles scrambled to catch it. He really wasn’t surprised that Derek carried lube, or that he had a secret stash hidden in his car. Fuck – that was kind of kinky. Could they really have been fucking in the car this entire time? ‘Cause he kind of loved that idea of riding him in the back seat, or, you know, Derek fucking him over the hood of the car. Just fucking, of all kinds, with Derek. “Now I know why you have blacked out windows.  Perv ,” he teased, smirking at him in the rear view mirror.

 

Derek looked far too cocky for Stiles’ liking, but really, he wasn’t in the position to be arguing. Derek started the car and pulled out his space slowly. Stiles could hear his heavy breathing, even if the werewolf was acting like he wasn’t bothered, he knew otherwise.

 

S tiles wasted no time shimmying down  his pants and boxers ungracefully  until they caught on his knees , his hard cock smacking on his stomach. He gave himself a few strokes, his other hand reaching down to play with his balls.

 

Derek stared at his dick  in the mirror  unashamed ,  and licked his lips before speaking ,  “You have ten minutes, then I’m going to fuck you over the nearest surface in your apartment.”

 

Stiles’ heart skipped a beat and then he  paused  as he realised,  “ I t’s a twenty-five minute drive,” he disagreed.

 

“ Ten minutes, ”  Derek repeated, before turning back to face the road.

 

Stiles kicked his clothes off  the rest of the way  in haste , toeing off his shoes as an afterthought as they got stuck on the bottom. He s pread his legs and rested his feet on the floor as he  fiddled with the bottle of lube, trying to get some into his hand. As soon as the cool liquid was on his fingers, he started  rubbing o ver his hard cock , moaning a lot louder than necessary because he knew it made Derek hot.  He let his head fall back as his hand  circled his length and gave himself a few strokes, smearing the wetness up and down the length of his dick.  He rubbed his thumb over the head of his swollen cock,  deliriously  happy  as he felt himself start to leak precome, and as predicted Derek was glancing into the mirror to watch him repeatedly, his eyes flitting between Stiles and the road.

 

Stiles  breathed  deep and tried to stay calm,  his cheeks  start  to burn as he felt  Derek’s gaz e on him, making him feel desired.

 

“Seven minutes, Stiles.”

 

He gasped and wasted no time, he p ushed a finger inside himself, knowing his limits and that he could take it. Since being away at college, he spent most nights with his fingers stuffed in his ass, sobbing moans down the phone to Derek and imagining it was the other mans cock as he fucked himself. He  watched Derek’s red irises glowing in his reflection  in the mirror,  he slowly started to pump his finger in and out.

 

Derek  put his foot down on the g as , and Stiles grinned knowingly and then lifted his feet so they were resting on the back of each of the front chairs. He scooted his ass to the edge of the seat and hoped Derek could see what he was doing. His other hand reaching for his cock and tugged on it as he added another finger, sighing happily at the small stretch.

 

It wasn’t long before Stiles was gasping and staring desperately at Derek, who was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white.

 

“Come one, Derek, what’s taking so long?” he moaned, starting to thrust his hips, so that he fucked into the tight circle of his first and then ground onto his fingers and he desperately tried to find his prostate. “ Don’t you  wanna  fuck me?” His eyes had fallen shut but he could practically feel Derek’s bitch glare.

 

They came to a stop a few minutes later and Stiles opened his eyes, confused. Surely it hadn’t been 10 minutes yet? He wasn’t ready! In his panic he added another finger  and had to squeeze his dick to stop from tipping to o  close to the edge. Derek wouldn’t be happy if he came before he could touch him. It turned out they were at traffic lights and Stiles slid down further in the seat, paranoid someone would see him,  though he knew nobody  could see inside the car. It didn’t matter anyway, the roads were mostly deserted at this time and the traffic lights were automatic because of the one way system. Derek would never let him be at any risk of being seen by someone else. He could relax.

 

“How long?” he gasped.

 

“Soon,” Derek promised, meeting Stiles eyes in the mirror again. Stiles heard the sound of a zip opening and then Derek sighing in relief as he pulled out his cock and started to jack off, all the while watching Stiles in t he back. “Fuck,” he groaned, “ go nna  eat your ass before I fill you up, want you to beg for my tongue.”

 

Stiles squirmed and nodded , the words filling his mind and making body desperate for release . “Please,  wanna  feel you everywhere.”

 

When the lights changed, Derek almost missed  it. He didn’t bother to zip his trousers up and Stiles sat up slightly so he could stare at Derek’s fat erection longingly as he jacked himself off. His movements becoming quicker as pleasure swirled his stomach and made him tingle all over.

 

“Derek, I’m  gunna  come,” he warned, unable to stop now he had reached this point, his hands betraying thought that he should stop.

 

“No!” he growled, glancing behind him as Stiles started to moan louder, the noise becoming real instead of the slightly put on show, he turned back to the road with a scowl.

 

“I can’t-“

 

“Stiles, if you come now ,  I won’t fuck you!” Stiles pulled his hands from himself instantly, as of his touched burned and then slumped in the seat, trying to calm his breathing as tiny tremors of pleasure ran through him from fingering himself. He whimpered at the loss and stared betrayed at Derek, who was glancing back  at him with an almost sympathetic look.

 

They pulled  to a stop outside Stiles  apartment building and Derek climbed over the seats and into the back,  helping Stiles pull his clothes back on. Their mouths found each other instantly, and they gripped at each other faces, trying to pul l the other impossibly closer. When t hey both climbed out the car, their  clothes  were  askew and faces flushed. Derek and Stiles linked their hands together and ran to the building, falling over each other to try and get the door open. They finally made it inside after a few wrong attempts at the code ,  and then stopped dead  at the choice between the elevator  and the stairs.

 

“Stairs will be quicker,” Stiles tried to reason.

 

“Make me take the stairs and I’ll be fucking you over the banister before we reach your floor.”

 

“ Elevator  it is then.”

 

Luckily, the elevator  was  already  waiting  on the first floor ,   so with a press of a button they were both inside and pushing the button for the  4 th  floor. As soon as they doors slid shut, Derek shoved  Stiles against the wall and devoured  him, kissing and biting his way down Stiles neck and his hand slipping down the back of his jeans to play with his wet hole. He teased for a second before shoving his fingers inside,  simultaneously  rubbing his clothed dick against him. Stiles full on moans and bites into Derek’s shoulder. His hands are much bigger than Stiles, and those wide fingers stretch him and make him senseless with want.

 

“ Oh, God, just do me already-“

 

“Fuck, Stiles,” he gasped. “You’re mine to touch, to hold and to love, no-one  else’s - ” Derek babbled. Stiles nodded, unable to disagree with him and finding it hard to form words.

 

“Yours,” he whimpered, grip ping onto Derek like a lifeline, as he feels his knees go weak as his boyfriend plunges his fingers inside deeper.

 

“ Wanna  fuck you, need to feel you around my knot.” Stiles shivered, Derek’s knot had been a surprise the  first  time it had happened. But now Stiles’ ass begged for it, needed to be filled and stretched, the two of  them locked together perfectly.

 

“Do it, come on, fuck me.” Derek is nodding, and removes his fingers, pulling them out slick and shiny. He reaches for Stiles’ fly before he freezes.  Derek growls  in a threatening manner a nd looks  up, his eyes zoning in on something and Stiles follows his line of sight. There is a camera staring right at them. Stiles could sob with the unfairness of it all.

 

The elevator  was so god damn slow! Stupid, fucking, shitty college buildings!

 

Derek turns back to Stiles, looking furious and Stiles shrugs at him.

 

“ I can’t magically fix it! It’s not my fault! We’ll have to wait.” Apparently waiting was not something Derek was prepared to do, because before Stiles realises what the older man is doing, he is punching his fist again st  a button on the control panel , effectively stopping the elevator .  He then tears  out the security camera ,  as if he was plucking a daisy from the ground ,  and not a secured pi ece of metal from the elevator wall.

 

There is a frenzy as they both realise the implications of Derek’s actions and  pull down  their jeans and underwear , leaving them at their feet . Stiles  immediately  turns around, spreads his legs and bends over, his hands bracing himself on the rail  as he pushes his ass in the air .  D erek dropped  to his knees behind  him and buries his face into Stiles’ ass, h is hands gripping Stiles’ so hard, he was sure there would  be finger prints.

 

Derek’s tongue was sloppy and hot as he dipped  it inside Stiles entrance, licking into him and sucking at t he sensitive flesh. Stiles cried  out and grips his dick, sure he is going to come all over the fucking place if Derek continues. Stiles can’t help but roll his hips back, and he reaches behind him to grip Derek’s hair and force him closer.

 

“Derek, I’m  gunna  come,” he shouted, unable to control himself anymore. And then Derek’s fingers were  pushing into Stiles, large and firm, zeroing in on his sweet spot and reducing Stiles to a panting, writhing mess within seconds.

 

“So fucking perfect, you take my fingers so well,” Derek was mumbling under his breath, little phrases and nonsense words that Stiles was sure didn’t all make sense. Derek’s eyes were fixed on the sight of his fingers disappearing into Stiles’ ass as he picked up the pace and  started to fuck him ruthlessly. “Come from my fingers,  wanna  feel your ass squeeze ‘ em .”

 

He  wasn’t sure how, but Derek touched  him perfectly, and Stiles gripped onto the nearest thing he could as he felt himself be pushed dangerously close to the edge. His cock was hard as steel and dripping wet,  making a mess  all  over  himself,  as fat pearls of precome pumped out of him with every stroke of his fingers.

 

Stiles ’ vision blacked  out as he c ame  with a shout, spraying he release over his stomach and his thighs, some of it dripping onto the floor.  Derek rips his fingers out and without warning, is spinning Stiles around.  Derek moaned deep, and bent down, licking his tongue flat and wide up the length of Stiles’ dick, route to tip  as he is still coming and uses his other hand to smear it across his skin . Stiles tensed at the feeling of the hot, wet caress, and grips the alphas hair before he can help himself. Stiles bites into his lip, Derek had started to lap at the wetness painted on his stomach in sticky trails, the man’s fingers  reach up and press inside him again, twisting  and rubbing at  the sensitive nerves inside , milking his lovers orgasm.

 

“Derek, kiss me, kiss me,” Stiles pulled at his hair, but Derek stubbornly wouldn’t move until he was finished  with  kissing his way up Stiles’ stomach. When he finally does kiss him, Stiles can taste himself. When they had first started having sex, it was such a turn off, but since seeing the effect it had on Derek,  Stiles had learned to love it. He kissed him open and desperate, curling his hand around the back of Derek’s neck .

 

“I love you,” Derek moaned into his mouth, before bending slightly to grip the back of Stiles’ strong thighs. Stiles goes wide eyed, and urgently kicked his clothes off. Derek hoists him, up and Stiles locks his knees on Derek’s side and tried his best to hold on. The man starts blindly rolling his hips, rubbing his hard cock against Stiles softening one, before finally, he is pushing inside.

 

Stiles could cry at the overstimulation.  

 

Derek doesn’t stop. He fucks him hard and deep, and groans loudly as he bites at Stiles neck with human teeth. Derek must have been pretty close to the edge because it was only minutes later that Stiles felt the familiar feeling of Derek’s cock swelling inside him.

 

“Oh, Derek, fuck, yeah,” he cried, unable to stop scrunching his eyes closed as Derek slammed into him, his movements becoming erratic. Stiles’ struggles to hang on, Derek is forcing him to bounce slightly from the rough movement, but he can do nothing but moan and hold onto him,  waiting for the addictive feeling of Derek coming inside him.

 

“Stiles!”  Derek howls into Stiles’ neck, and with one last forceful snap of his hips, he is stilling and his dick swelling almost unbearably. He throbs inside Stiles, he can feel each pulse of come coat his insides and he isn’t embarrassed as he comes again, just from the feel of it.

 

Derek rubs his face over Stiles ’ , and licks his cheek affectionately. They slowly slide to the floor, still locked together and Stiles ends up sitting in the alphas lap.

 

It’s only after the post sex ha ze has worn off, that Stiles realises what they have done. They are both half naked, and knotted together in the elevator of his apartment building. And he can’t even remember how it really happened... and they can’t move for at least another half an hour.  He frowns. He wonders how he’s going to get out of this situation without consequences... there are always consequences.

 

Derek smirks lazily up at him, happily rubbing Stiles come all over his stomach.

 

Stiles punches him in the arm.

 

“Ouch!” Derek curses, looking betrayed. “What was that for? I just fucked you, you should be happy!”

 

“I am, but you’re still a dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my fics? Check out my [website!](www.faithvalconbridge.co.uk) And my [blog!](http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
